Closure
by Shakkah Lakkah
Summary: Sky High has not been his usual self lately. Ivan and Tiger decide to find out what's wrong and help him before it further affects his work. Ivan begins to see Keith in a new light. How will this all go? Rated M for angst and nsfw things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Closure: Chapter 1

It was another eventful day, but what can really be expected of a group of superheroes? We were called in early today for a robbery that got out of hand. The robbers freaked out when we arrived on the scene and hijacked a truck with hostages.

I was waiting by the bridge with Blue Rose. Sky High was sent to keep watch on the automobile.

As we heard the skidding rubber, Blue Rose rushed forward and slicked the street with ice, narrowly escaping the path of the vehicle.

The truck slid and rammed into the side of the bridge. The weight shifted just enough that the entire truck rammed through the fence and began to plummet to the earth. I ran after the truck and stopped at the end of the track it left.

Where's Sky High?

I whipped my head around to look for the blue flash that wasn't in the sky as usual. My eyes locked on to him. He was in the sky, but he didn't seem to be making any gestures indicating he would dash forward and save their lives. He was just blankly staring at the road, based on the position of his helmet.

My power was completely useless in this situation. I did all I could. The lid to my helmet flew open and at the top of my lungs I basically screamed, "SKY HIGH! SAVE THE PASSENGERS!"

His head snapped up and his body jolted. He quickly flew in the direction of the passengers but was too late.

The sound of the deafening crash vibrated through my body and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

The flying hero began to descend onto the bridge with me. My head whipped around as soon as I heard his feet touch the ground.

Quickly making sure there were no cameras or helicopters on us, I moved over to him and removed my helmet. "What's wrong with you? Hostages just _died_!" He didn't respond, he didn't even move. My hands jerked the helmet off of his head. "Are you even liste-" I stopped mid sentence.

This usually optimistic face looked blank. The strong jaw line was peppered with unshaven hair. His nose was a faded red color. The sky blue eyes were glossed with a pink film and were framed by the dark bags under his eyes. His gaze was directed forward as if he didn't even know I was there. The man before me was a complete mess.

"Sky-" I was interrupted by a loud cheering that caused us both to avert our eyes. I ran back and looked over the edge of the bridge. Barnaby was holding the truck over his head and Tiger quickly helped unload the passengers. Blue Rose took the chance to apprehend the criminals.

I sighed in relief. "They're safe."

"Hey! They're safe!" I turned around and quickly realized I was talking to myself.

Most of us calmly and collectively went back to our locker rooms to change. I only just took my helmet off when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hero basically rip open his locker, grab his clothes and run out the door at top speed, scattering random things that fell out along with the clothes.

Why was he in such a hurry?

My eyes were frozen in place for a while before I heard footsteps and snapped out of it, averting my gaze back to my own locker.

Kotetsu came in and opened his locker before looking down at the mess the blond had made not two minutes before.

"Not this again…" Tiger bent over and picked up one of the discarded socks. He looked thoughtfully at the small trail of miscellaneous laundry left behind.

"He does this a lot?" I wondered out loud.

"Umm, lately. He dashes out every day around five o clock, I guess." Tiger paused for a second before he realized something. "Ah! He also seems to be depressed lately now that I think about it…" He brought his hand behind his head to put on his usual hat, adjusted it and then looked at me. His features all softened "Hey…"

I don't know what my expression looked like, but I was just so disheartened.

Why didn't I notice before? I mean, not that I ever really took the opportunity to learn much about Sky High, but why do I feel so _bad_? Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him.

"Hey! Origami?" My thoughts focused on the man in front of me again. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Do you know where he goes, Kotetsu-san?"

"Huh? Uhh, not exactly. I'm pretty sure it's to meet a girl, though. Sometimes he buys flowers at the front desk before he leaves." He stopped for a bit. "Wait! You don't think this could be related to his attitude lately, do you?"

Tiger, you never fail to amaze me. "I think they're directly related to each other, actually."

"Well, such a high ranking hero losing focus like this is really taking a toll on his points. Maybe we should find out what exactly he's doing?"

"I do too. I don't know much about him, though. Where do you think he would go?"

He looked as if he had an idea. Then his face slowly melted into a deep thoughtful one. "I actually don't have a clue. I really don't know much about Sky High's secret identity… I know! Let's follow him tomorrow!"

"L-Like stalking? That's so sketchy!" I was so taken aback by the term.

"No! Not like stalking! Umm, just think of it as live action photobombing! It's like _spying_."

"I don't know…"

"It's settled then! We'll meet up here tomorrow and follow Sky High! See ya later!"

And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Closure: Chapter 2

The next day we had a jailbreak to deal with. It was easy for the most part. I shape shifted into a prisoner and led the group of escapees off track straight into an ambush by Dragon Kid and Blue Rose. Unfortunately, the area that Sky High was guarding seemed to be an escape point for most of the panicked inmates. I went to check on him. Surely enough, he was asleep.

"Sky High, wake up please." He didn't move. I reached out to shake him awake but as soon as my hand touched his shoulder, it was like I had shocked him.

A gloved hand flew to my wrist and gripped it with a powerful force. "OW!" I jerked my hand back and he let go.

"Ah. I'm so sorry, Origami. I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

My arm was throbbing but I bit back the pain. I could do nothing but feel bad for the fact that I would be spying on him later today. "It's alright, it wasn't that painful…" Lying through my teeth, I could almost feel each finger's separate impression on my skin.

Averting my gaze, I only looked back when he spoke.

"Hey! Where did the criminals go?" He suddenly looked alert and I suppose he finally realized that he had fallen asleep during what should have been a mass arrest.

"Oh…about that. It seems that the escaped convicts came through this way while you were… well…" My hand found its way to the back of my head trying to figure out how to tell him he managed to sleep through a hoard of escaping convicts.

"I slept through the whole thing?" He looked up at me. I had never been more relieved that we were wearing helmets. I didn't want to see his face like I had last night.

Saddened, hurt, _broken_. All of the things that the man in front of me was becoming.

I couldn't speak and I couldn't move.

He let out a frustrated sigh and began to stagger up.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'll find the missing prisoners tomorrow." And with that, he was airborne. I quickly headed back towards Head Quarters.

I sprinted into the locker room just in time to see Sky High leave a trail of miscellaneous items as he ran out the door. When I heard the door slam, I quickly began taking off my hero suit.

Tiger ran in, fully clothed and out of his hero suit as I shoved my own in its appropriate storage unit.

He stopped right in front of me before he burst out "I know where he's going but we need to hurry!"

I nodded "Okay!"

We both ran out of the building and into the city.

Oops. I forgot how much older he was than me. Stopping for a second I looked behind me and about a minute later, he caught up.

Within ten minutes, we arrived in front of a flower shop just in time to see Keith leaving with John's leash in one hand and a bouquet of roses cradled in the other. Tiger grabbed me by the arm and swung me into a nearby alleyway. When the coast was clear, we both took off after the dejected hero.

We arrived at the park and watched Keith have a seat on the bench in front of the water fountain.

"What now, Kotetsu-san?"

"Umm, I guess we wait until whoever he's waiting for shows up."

And we did. Tiger and I waited for hours. No one came. The blond staggered up with his head bowed. He weakly lifted his arm into hiss pocket and pulled out a coin. He tossed it into the fountain. "I wish the white haired woman would come so I can properly thank her…"

He sadly bowed his head, grabbed his dog's leash and began slowly walking out of the park.

My head followed him until he was out of my sight entirely. The bouquet of roses was left on the bench. Lonely, just like the man who bought them.

"White hair...?" Does Tiger know who it is?

"Kotetsu? Did you remember something?"

"I need to check the archives tomorrow. I think I might remember something a young woman with white hair." He slowly stood up. "I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye!" and he ran off before I could get a word in edgewise.

After Tiger ran out of the park, I made my way over to the bench. Something about the roses made me feel empty. Before I realized it, I was holding the roses and sitting on the bench where Keith was just moments before. Why do I feel like this?


	3. Chapter 3

Closure: Chapter 3

As soon as my body passed through the doorway to my apartment, my lack of sleep caught up with me. Within seconds, I sprawled myself out on the mattress.

How can I help him out of his slump? He used to be so happy all the time… my chest tightened when his smiling face pulsed through my mind. Before I realized it, I had my pillow in a death grip hug, staring at the face of discarded roses.

Why wouldn't a girl be attracted to Keith? Even though I'm a man, I can't help but notice why women would find him attractive.

The thought of someone being the cause of his sadness made my heart feel heavy. When did I care so much whether or not he was happy?

Keith's beaming smile forced its way into my thought process. Oh yeah. His optimism always seemed to shatter through my pessimistic haze.

Why can't I bring back that smile? Ah! That's right, I'm useless. In my job and with my friends.

I want to fix you. I wish I knew how.

My eyes shot open when I heard my hero call go off. I flew out of bed. _Goddamnit._ _What time is it?_

Get your shoes on and you can look at the clock on the way out. I quickly glanced at my microwave as my exhausted body carried me away.

How much sleep did I get? Ugh. I don't remember…

By the time I got to headquarters, most of the heroes were already getting their suits off. Sky High was already gone.

Woke up late, missed my bus, ran here, missed the crime, smell awful and wore the same clothes I did yesterday. Today's going to be _great_.

Tiger saw me and ran over. "Oi, where were you?" I opened my mouth but before I even said anything, he interrupted. "Well I guess that can wait. I need to talk to you alone for a second."

He must have figured out something about Keith's strange wish last night. "Okay."

Tiger and I moved to a lounge room. We sat across from each other at a small coffee table, on which he dropped a file. I glanced up at him and he shoved the file a bit closer to me.

When I opened it, the entire file was about Dr. Rotwang. The criminal making the lethal androids is still at large.

"Kotestu-san, excuse me but this has nothing to do with Sky High's problem."

"Look at the known androids he's made."

Eyebrow raised, I decided to do as he said. Sure enough, there was a file with a picture attached.

A white haired girl with a red ribbon and a dead expression was paper clipped to a case file reading Cis. According to the civilian reports, she was reportedly seen sitting at the bench in front of the fountain _at the Main Park. _

"Keith fell in love with an _android?_" What was he thinking? Well she appeared human…

"Ah, and another thing… Sky High was the one that destroyed her…"

"…"

"…"

"_**What?**_" Wait. Has he gone completely mad? He _destroyed_ the _android_ he fell in _love_ with and is_ still_ waiting for her on the park bench with _flowers_?

"Bunny remembered the android with white hair. When I looked up the file, this is what I found. Keith didn't know it was her. Cis was unrecognizable by the time he got on the scene. I didn't know anything about him being _in love_ with it."

This was _so _messed up right now… Keith… oh God, Keith.

Tiger spoke up first. "He's going to be so heart broken."

_Heartbroken? _"Kotetsu-san, Cis is a robot."

"Sky- Umm. Keith isn't one to think like that. I'm sure that the love he felt was real. And whether or not she was a robot, he'd still feel bad for ending her... err… life."

"How are we supposed to tell him?"

At that moment, a figure in the doorway made himself apparent. "You don't."

Tiger turned around immediately. "Bunny, we can't just leave him like this. He's going to drop another ranking soon if we don't do something…"

"And if we tell him he killed the girl he's been waiting for who isn't really a girl at all, he'll suddenly become happy and focused again?"

Barnaby was right. We can't tell him the truth, or if we do, we have to do it slowly.

"But, Bunny. We need to do _something_."

I had no input right now, I was trying to sort my own thoughts. I'll just listen, that's all I'm good for."

"Of course we do. He's a hindrance to the company and they wouldn't fire him anyways." It figures Barnaby would have such a cold reason. But at least he's on our side. "I have a plan in mind, but I need to inspect the case file further. Ivan, you can leave the room now if you want. Oh and when you come back, please tell me how much you care about whether or not Keith gets better."

I'd probably get in the way if I stayed here anyways. Wait. _What did Barnaby just say?_ "O-Okay!" I bowed my head and left the room.

How much I care about whether or not he gets better? Do I even know the answer to that? If I could I would, but I can't. There's nothing I could do to help.

When I opened the door to the weight room, I saw Keith asleep on the bench press. What a weird place to sleep. His expression seemed bothered, even in his sleep.

I remembered his face from the day the truck almost fell off the bridge. He was probably getting no sleep at all. I quickly left the room and returned with a blanket to cover him with. I gently lay it on his body.

Poor Keith. Such a kind person doesn't deserve this. If I could see his smile once more, maybe then I could break out of my own sadness like I used to.

I got up to leave, but took one last look at his face. I immediately felt heat rush to my face.

Even though it wasn't his usual toothy beam, he was smiling. Keith was smiling.

I finally managed to rip my gaze away and run out of the room. I nearly crashed into Barnaby in my frantic sprint. He simply looked down at me.

"What are you doing running through the building?"

"Barnaby-san." I stood there for a second, trying to say the right thing as confidently as possible.

"I am willing to do anything it takes for Keith to be happy again."


	4. Chapter 4

Closure: Chapter 4

What did I get myself into?

When Barnaby told me his plan, I thought I would die.

"If you really want to help Sky High, you're going to have to learn some method acting."

"Huh?" Was all I managed to get out.

"What Bunny means, Ivan, is that the only way to get Keith some closure is by slowly making Cis leave his side. As a living human, not as an android that he ended with his own hands."

"But Cis is gone…" What could they possibly be planning?

Barnaby took another step towards me "That's where you come in, Origami."

Realization slowly started to seep into my thought process. "Oh…" were they seriously asking me to… "NO. No….no…" I was shaking my head furiously.

When I stopped, Tiger and Barnaby were both looking straight at me. They were dead serious. "It's the only way his heart can be at peace." Tiger paused for a second, trying to coax a response out of me.

When I said nothing, he continued. "We both talked about it and figure this is the best solution."

"If you shape-shift into Cis and meet Sky High at the park, we can come up with some lie about her moving away and get this girl out of his life in a non-scarring way."

Was this really the only way? I suppose if it's just one meeting and it would make Keith normal again…

"I guess that might work…" I swallowed before giving my answer. "I'll do it." Tiger smiled, "Could the both of you help me get the right form?"

Barnaby handed me a handwritten list. "This is a list of Cis's physical and habitual traits I compiled. This should be everything you need to be the right form when you shape shift." He then handed me the picture that was with the file. "Start with this and we'll work on it."

"All right." Making sure the doors were locked before starting, and quickly studying the picture before trying, I transformed to the best of my abilities.

"She's a little thinner." I transformed again.

"She's taller than that." Again.

"Ivan, you're still too short." Again.

"Her nose isn't that big." Again.

"Her lips are fuller." Again.

And again, and again, and again.

After what seemed like forever, Barnaby handed me a cassette player. "This is a sample of the voice program used for Cis. Listen to it and you'll physically be a perfect Cis."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Barnaby."

Tiger handed me a pair of headphones. "I'll go with you and help if you need it. Meet me at the park in an hour. Don't be late."

_Don't be late he says. _It's been two hours since we were supposed to meet here. Where is he?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the presence of a man with his dog.

"It's you…" The voice startled me and I whipped my head around.

Oh _shit_. There he was. Him and the adorable surprised face he was wearing.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

What do I do? What do I say?

He rushed to sit next to me, and my gaze immediately fell to the floor. "It's been _weeks_. Have you been well?"

"I-I-I'm okay, I guess…" Damn it! Speak _clearly_. "How about you?"

"I'm happy and I'm happy again!" He pat his golden retriever on the head and made him sit. "John doesn't seem as jumpy around you as he used to be." He turned towards me and smiled weakly.

Don't feign happiness. Stop lying. "Why are you lying to me?" Crap. That was out loud.

At first he looked confused. "About John?"

I just stared at him. "About your happiness."

His expression changed into a defeated one and he let out a sigh. "I guess you found me out." He scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked honestly.

His face flushed a red color. "Well, umm, you see…"

Oh yeah. Keith loved this person I was pretending to be. I had to tell him that Cis was moving away. "Ke-"

"I-I just missed you so much. I couldn't focus and I really just wanted to thank you properly for helping me through the rough time I was having. I really needed encouragement and although I have good friends, they're just as busy as I am. You helped me get back to the way I was and I wanted to let you know that I am indebted to you forever and ever again."

Wow. What was I supposed to say now? 'That's nice but I'm leaving and never coming back?'

"That's alright. All I did was listen." Right? That's all they did right? Please don't correct that.

"Even so, it was comforting knowing there was always someone to listen to my problems."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. "There are more people than you think who are willing to listen."

"But you're special." After realizing what he said, we both blushed and looked away from each other.

_Keith, why do you have to be so straightforward? _If this girl were normal, she would have run away from you a long time ago.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I tend to be really straightforward and don't really think about what I say." He smiled.

That smile. The one that makes every cloud in the sky disappear.

"It's fine!" I smiled and cocked my head. Be cute, I reminded myself.

After a little bit of small talk, _he_ couldn't stop expressing his happiness and gratitude.

The strange thin is how much I welcomed it. I knew I wasn't Cis. If I were, I would have basically leapt into this man's arms by now. Wait _what?_ What was I saying? Oh God, It's happening again. Not again. I said I would _never-_

"Hey, are you okay? I snapped out of it and met Keith's gaze.

My body flew to its feet. "I-I have to go." Before I knew it I was running away.

After I traveled a few feet, a strong hand grabbed my wrist. "Please wait. I really missed you. If you disappeared again, I don't know what I would do."

"Keith… I-"

He honestly looked confused for a second. "You know my name?"

"Uh, yes. You told me once and I took it upon myself to learn it."

"I did?" He began blushing a little bit again. "Umm, well, I don't know yours yet."

"Iv- I mean, I'm Cis. I can't believe I haven't told you my name yet, how silly of me!" I _hate_ acting like a girl…

"Please. Could you come back tomorrow?"

"I can't, Keith I really have to-"

His happiness was slowly fading back to its original state of depression. His eyes were beginning to look tired again. "Please." His sky blue gaze was piercing through my coherent thoughts.

"Okay."

After that, he wished me a good night and offered to walk me home. With a quick refusal, we parted ways. Once he was out of my line of sight, I transformed back into Ivan. The guy that Keith has never paid much attention to since I joined Hero TV.

Tiger made himself known from behind a portable toilet unit. "Hey! What are you doing? You can't meet him tomorrow! You were supposed to break it off with him just now!"

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu-san. He was finally happy again. I couldn't just say no to him!" After a short pause I remembered that the man was supposed to meet me here a good two hours before Keith showed up. "And what the hell were you doing at five anyways? You were supposed to tell me what to say to him!"

"Ah! Sorry about that….well, I'll think of another one and give it to you tomorrow in the locker room."

"That should be fine. Just don't forget again, please."

And with that, we said goodbye and went off towards our respective destinations.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the lack of updates! After spring break, I'll have more time. For now, thank you for all the reviews and follows! They are much appreciated!

Closure: Chapter 5

I finally got home.

My face hit the pillow. What should I say to him tomorrow? At least he smiled.

He _smiled._

All my nerves disappeared at the thought of that single fact.

He was always so well, _adorable_ when he smiled. No matter how often he used to do it, it just catches me off guard lately.

Maybe because he doesn't do it as much? That must be it. Wait, why do I _care_ so much? Keith and I have barely even held a conversation.

Seeing such a kind, good-hearted person suffer so much is painful to watch. I'm sure most people would feel that way. But I do need to control my emotions. Last time, they got so out of control.

Before I could continue my train of thought, my eyelids grew heavier and eventually sent me off into a nice sleep.

I set two alarms. They worked. Upon entering the Hero TV building, I met up with Tiger on the way to my boss's office to check in.

He pulled me aside for a quick briefing of today's plan.

"I thought of a good excuse for Cis to leave!" He seemed really excited and his eyes seemed to be radiating light. This could either mean he's thought of a brilliant plan, or he thought of something only _he_ thinks is a brilliant plan.

"What did you come up with?" either way, it's a plan. I haven't thought of anything.

"Say you already have a lover! You're getting married and moving away!" That_ could _work. Except…

"Wouldn't that just break his heart all over again?"

Kotetsu's face turned serious before he answered. "Ivan, unless you want to pretend to be Cis forever, you _have_ to break his heart. At least this way he'll be able to move on."

He can seem really air headed at times, but Kotetsu has wisdom beyond my comprehension. He was absolutely right. This is closure, not a hookup.

"So…"

"Tell him you're getting married and moving away."

I have to. At least, I mean… I trust Tiger. "Okay."

We agreed to meet up _before_ going to the park today. I met with my boss then began walking towards the locker room. I don't even remember what my boss and I talked about. The only thing on my mind right now is Keith.

What will his face look like when I tell him his love already has someone and is moving away? What'll he do? Will he recover quickly?

I didn't even realize I was looking at the floor until I ran into a muscular chest. I fell backwards on the floor.

When I looked up, I saw a very happy Sky High. He was already suited up except for his helmet.

"Ah, excuse me!" He extended his hand towards me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

I pretended like I didn't notice his hand and got up on my own. "I'm fine." His gaze captured mine. "I was just…spacing out." His eyes are so blue. His Hero name couldn't suit him better.

He smiled as I brushed myself off.

"Why are you wearing your suit already?"

"For my comeback!"

"Your comeback...?" What is he…?

"Yeah! I haven't really been on top of work lately. I also don't wanna disappoint my fans more than I already have." His burst of energy came back. "I'll be first on the scene today!"

"I don't doubt it!" I couldn't help but let a smile crack. His optimism is contagious. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Back?" He looked genuinely confused. "I didn't go anywhere."

"Your body, maybe. But your mind has been off of this planet."

He looked thoughtful "Do you mean when I fell asleep yesterday?"

"That's…well that's one of the times." I looked away. I've never talked to him this much or this seriously before.

His hand found its way into my hair and ruffled it gently. "Thank you and thank you again for caring about me, but I found a reason to be happy again." He said it in a voice as soft as his touch. I didn't dare look at him in the face. He might see how bright red mine feels.

The Hero call saved me. Our bracelets went off and I sprinted to the locker room. Rock Bison took one look at me. "Do you have a fever, Origami?"

"N-no. Err, maybe. I don't know!" I slammed my locker shut. Something _was _wrong with me, just nothing viral. What was I thinking? He was talking about _Cis,_ not me.

"Umm, okay. Just take it easy, Origami."

A sigh escaped my lips as the broadcast blared from the TVs.

"Sky High is first on the scene! He gives chase to the stolen helicopter!"

Sky High was back in the game. He stopped the helicopter and arrested most of the criminals. By the time I got to the site, it was almost over.

"Is there anything else Sky High wants the fans to know?"

Oh no. I'll miss it. I sprinted towards the cameras.

"I just want to say thank you and thank you again!"

I dove behind Sky High. Just in time to get into the background. Made it. I struck a pose.

"That's it for today's Hero TV! Tune in tomorrow for more!"

The crew dispersed within seconds. My sponsors were happy with me and Sky's fans were happy with his comeback. I guess all in all, it was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Closure Chapter 6:

Sky High was whistling with a huge smile plastered on his face as he changed into his jeans and jacket. Everyone was congratulating him while he made his way out of the building. _Damn._ I thought. _I should have said something too..._

Tiger forced my attention back to the earth.

"Ready to go?"

There were too many thoughts swimming in my head to answer honestly. "I...I guess I'll do my best?" How could I be ready? I'm going to break this man all over again.

"That's the spirit, kid!" He put his arm around my shoulder and patted my back reassuringly.

Off we went.

I transformed behind a tree and made my way to the bench. Keith was already there. When I got close enough, he looked up at me like I was the most refreshing thing his eyes had ever taken in.

Strong arms shoved an enormous bouquet of roses into my own frail appendages.

"I wanted to thank you properly. You help me to keep being the best that I can be. A few months ago, I couldn't focus on work. You being here every evening gave me something to look forward to and helped me get through the day."

I felt so _ashamed_. These words weren't meant for my ears. They should go to the one who truly deserved them.

"N-No problem. I'm just glad you're doing better. Ah! and thank you very much for the flowers!" I gave a nervous chuckle accompanied by a small smile.

I sat on the bench. He spoke first.

"That's actually the most I ever heard you talk."

"Is that so...?"

"You're finally coming out of your shell?"

"Umm. Maybe...?

Our awkward small talk continued like this for about an hour longer than it should have. Then he started asking casual getting-to-know-you questions.

"So is your favorite color red?"

I didn't think before answering. "No, actually I like blue."

"Why?"

Unbeknownst to me until I turned to look, his gorgeous blue eyes carried a sincere expression that took my own gaze captive.

"It's so... calming..."

He shuffled a bit in his seat and looked down with a smile. "I love hearing you talk more than you used to."

"Sorry, I just have trouble coming up with questions to ask you."

"No! I didn't mean for it to sound bad!" His stare met mine again. "It was nice that you always listened to me, but I want to return the favor. You seemed like the only person I could talk to then."

Is that really it? If I had just talked to him, would I be his Cis...? He only needed someone to listen to his problems?

"More people are willing to listen than you think, Keith."

The evening quickly turned into night. I didn't tell him the lie Tiger came up with. He offered to walk me home again. Again I refused and turned back into myself when I could no longer see him.

I called tiger and told him today's progress.

"Hah? Why not? He's not going to move on if this woman is still in his life!"

"Give me another few days! If I can find out exactly why Cis made him better-"

"-Please don't do this to yourself. You'll be the one who gets hurt in the end."

"But he-"

"Trust me. I know. I've been in love before."

What did he just say? I could feel my reasoning leave as I became more frantic. "T-T-TIGER! What makes you think-"

"Ah! Someone's on the other line! We'll talk more tomorrow! 'Night!"

*click*

He hung up... I'm not in love with him. I'm already in love... I thought. Did I finally get over it?

"BARK!" Huh? I turned around to see John still tied to the bench. **Oh no.**

What do I do with him? Why did Keith leave him? Can those dog's eyes _get_ any bigger?

Before I knew it, his leash was in my hand and I was letting him lead me.

"You're taking me to your house, right?" John looked at me for a second, blinked, then looked forward again. Oh yeah. John's a dog. They have a good sense of direction right?

John led me out of the park and down a few city blocks before a very rattled Keith sprinted past me. Though I didn't see his face for very long, he looked really worried.

I took a breath and yelled, "Keith!" He immediately whipped around and saw his dog.

"John!" The dog lunged forward into Keith's outstretched arms. "I thought I was going to lose you! I'm so sorry...! But when did you learn how to say my name?"

I quietly coughed and Keith looked up.

"Ah! Orgiami! Were you the one who found my John?" He beamed at me appreciatively. He looked happy. I made him happy. _Ivan_ not Cis.

"Yeah... I was just walking through the park and I saw him. I guess it _was_ John afterall!"

"Well thank you and thank you again! I don't know who I would jog with if I lost him."

Here goes nothing.

"Could I... come along... sometime?" His expression was suprised

"I didn't know you worked out!"

"I don't." And his confused face took over. "I mean! But I want to start so I can be useful even with a weak power like mine..."

There was that smile again. "That's very cool of you! How about...wait." It left and he looked thoughtful. "Do you have work off tomorrow?"

This is happening. This is _actually happening_. "Unless we're called in for an emergency, I'm off."

"Me too! I didn't know we had an overlapping day off!" He smiled again "How does six sound?"

I could hear my heart beating in my head. Was he really putting me before Cis? "At night?"

His breath hitched before he let out echoing laughter through the street. He continued until he realized I was serious. He coughed. "I jog really early in the morning. Is that too early for you?

I smiled "No! Not at all! I wake up at _four_ every morning!" I am going to _hate_ myself tomorrow...

"Then how about we meet by the fountain at five?" He stood up and reached out his hand. I eagerly threw my hand into his, only to realize he was only trying to take the leash from me. I blushed and withdrew my hand.

"Five's good! See you then!" I high-tailed it back to my home as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Save the energy for tomorrow, Origami!" He laughed after me.

Why am I so embarrassing?


	7. Chapter 7

I realize this update took quite a long time. I almost scrapped this story, but within the past week, I've gotten really good reviews and encouragements that kept me going.

Also, I never delivered the promised sex scene. It won't be in this chapter but in a later one.

Keep the reviews flowing, they kindle the fires that fuel my inner writer! Also, if you have suggestions or ideas for the story in any way, feel free to message me.

Closure: Chapter 7

Got home. What time is it? My sore head turned to look at the clock on my microwave.

"**11:39?!**" Ugh

Even if I go to bed right now, I'll get maybe four hours of sleep at best. I'm way too exhausted to think tonight...

All four of my alarms went off in thirty second intervals after four in the morning. I tried to ignore them, but it was too much. I turned each one off. A kettle began boiling water on my stove.

"Ow!"

A red trail made it's way along my pinky and the side of my hand. I can't even make tea right now... At least I'm awake now?

I left my apartment at 4:30. I donned my usual Japan jacket but swapped my pants out for some green jogging shorts

A blonde man near the fountain caught my eye. He was already stretching. Leave it to Sky High to be earlier than early. When he noticed me, he threw his hands in the air and smiled.

"Hey! Origami!" He could be so _air headed_. I sprinted to his side.

"Keith, are you _crazy?!_ Don't call me by my hero name in public!"

"Ah! sorry, I was just excited to see you..."

A blush rushed to my face. "J-just call me Ivan, okay?"

We started off with a light jog through the park. Conversation sparked between us, though after a while I could hardly _breathe_ properly. Keith, on the other hand, wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You've come such a long way since you joined!"

"Joined..." _breathe, Ivan. breath _"...what?"

"Hero TV! Your gaze never left the floor! No one even knew what your face looked like 'till two months later!"

Has it really been two years since I joined? "Hah. You remember that far back?" Keep breathing.

"Of course I do! You were such a cute kid!"

...huh? "K-Keith, I was seventeen!"

"That's a kid in my book! But you're growing up so fast!"

I didn't have the energy to reply. I was too busy focusing on _not dying_. Where does this guy get his stamina?

"Practice." He answered my question?

"How did you...?"

"Practice or you'll be this exhausted next time too!"

Keith slowed to a stop as I nearly tripped over my feet trying.

"Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"I, uh... I had some tea."

"That's your problem. You have to stay energized! No wonder you're so skinny."

Skinny, huh...? I let out a sigh. He was calling me cute a second ago, and now skinny?

"Tell you what, when's the next day you have off?"

"Friday." What is this guy...

"Awesome! I have a night shift that day! Why don't we try again on Friday? And this time, eat something!"

Urk...again? "I don't know, Keith... I don't think I'm really cut out for this whole thing..."

"But I enjoyed having a jogging partner besides John today!"

"I didn't really talk much..."

"Sometimes it's nice when someone just listens. It's like you know someone cares about you, I guess."

I was silent. That's why he loves Cis so much. How am I supposed to compare with the one who helped him in his time of need?

"Please, Ivan?"

My chest heaved after looking into his puppy dog eyes. Like owner like dog, I guess.

"...okay." His face immediately lit up.

OH GOD. What did I just get myself into?!

"I have a new jogging partner, then!

"W-wait, Keith!"

"I'll see you at work tomorrow!" He bolted off with his golden retriever.

Why can a person do this to me? It was exactly like last time... I would have done anything for him. It's been so long since I thought about school...

"Hey, Weeaboo." Is someone talking to me?

My head whipped around the classroom until I saw Edward staring straight at me.

"Oh... umm. Hi, Edward..."

"You have an extra pencil? I left my pouch in my locker."

"Y-yeah, here you go."

"Thanks, man! I'll give it back after class!" His face lit up and he sounded as if he really meant it. I always thought Edward kind of came off as a bully.

I sat at my lunch table alone as usual and began poking at my food.

"Yo, Weeaboo! Here!" The owner of the voice placed my pencil back into my hands. "You eating alone?"

"Yes.. and can you please stop calling me that? I find it derogatory..."

"Okay, fine. Do you have a name?"

"Ivan.."

"Wanna eat together, Ivan?"

It was such a simple question but it took me completely off guard. "Umm, okay!"

"Do you ever smile?"

"I do! Just when I have a reason, is all."

"First friend isn't a reason enough?" This guy is really cocky...

"Who says you're my first friend?"

"There it is! All right. Let's go!"

When I first met Edward was actually a very happy memory for me. He really did become my best friend. Unfortunately...

"Ivan, do you have _feelings _for me?" Edward looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and a smile as if he had heard a joke.

"What?!... N-not in particular..." This isn't happening. How did he find out?

"I always knew you were a queer, I just never thought you would want to risk our friendship like this."

Risk our friendship?... "Edward, it's not like that..."

"That's not right, Ivan. Actually, it's kind of gross"

I felt suffocated. It was like a third party had my heart in a vice grip. "I guess it is pretty disgusting, huh?" a few forced chuckles escaped my throat.

"How can I trust you after this?"

"I-I'm still the same as I was before!" I felt like trash. Did I do something wrong? I have no idea...

"Look, I'll pretend like I never found out if you promise never to bring this up ever again."

"Okay!" He's willing to continue being my friend? I began to immediately feel better. Maybe it really is better to never bring this up again.

"Also, you're not allowed to follow me into the bathroom anymore okay?"

What...? Did he misunderstand something? I _am _the same person...

Ever since then, Edward kept me by his side like before. He acted like the conversation never happened. Though there was a new love for gay jokes...

For some reason, though, every time I was near him after that, it felt like my insides were being twisted apart. It hurt so bad, but not being near him hurt _so_ bad I could hardly keep from falling apart.

After he was arrested by the police, I became a complete mess. I was alone, my grades were dropping and I felt so awful for not helping him. A depression set in.

I hugged my pillow again. It was the middle of the day but I was so tired.

"I'm so sorry, Edward..."

A heavy sigh left my body. I squeezed my pillow tighter and rolled over to my other side.

"Keith's flowers..." Somehow, they soothed me as happier memories began flooding into my mind.

Eventually, an scout came by and liked my parlor-trick power. He noticed how my clothes drew attention to myself. I signed a contract and started working in Hero TV.

The only way my slump began its end was when I met an optimistic man who never seemed to let anything get him down.

The first time we met was during the event where I was introduced to the heroes.

"Hello, Origami Cyclone! I'm Sky High! It's good to meet you!"

"H-Hello, sir..." I didn't look into his face. We were both wearing masks, anyways.

"Sir?" He began laughing loudly. "I'm not _that _old" The crowd started laughing with him.

"Is that so...?" This man's aura is suffocating.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the .ANIME sponsor pantomiming some poses. Whoops. I immediately broke out my ridiculous samurai stances. Might as well spice it up a bit while I'm here. How did that monologue I wrote go? Oh yeah!

"Good evening, citizens! I am here to throw my shuriken into the heart of evil and protect the fair city of Stern Build! Origami Cyclone at your service!" I ended with what would become my signature head roll and the crowd burst into applause and excitement

"Welcome to the big leagues, Rookie." I earned a pat on the back from Wild Tiger and proceeded to shake the other heroes' hands in introduction.

After changing out of my uniform, I ran into a built blonde man.

"Excuse me... I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"You're still not watching." He began chuckling.

I recognized the laugh although it was not nearly as loud as the one on stage. My gaze was fixed to the floor and my hair covered my eyes.

"You can't fly high while carrying a heavy weight."

"S-sir? Isn't flying _your_ power?"

"I guess I'm still not so good at word stuff. What I mean is you should drop what's making you so sad if that's all it does! That's all!"

He makes it sound so easy.

"Just focus on your new life as a hero! Saving people really is rewarding. You're gonna love it!"

He began laughing again. Somehow, his laugh was contagious. A smile found it's way to my face.

"There you go! Now buck up!" The hero made his leave. His back was strong and his shoulders stood tall as he walked down the hallway.

His smile flashed into my mind and I too, couldn't help but smile as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Closure: Chapter 8

The routine of being Cis in the evening and a jogging companion in the morning had been going on for almost a month now. Sleepless nights, daydreaming and sore muscles had all been side effects I had to suffer through. I must be turning into a masochist...

Somehow, through all this, I kept my sanity. Just spending two different lives with Keith was enough to keep me happy.

A new bouquet appeared almost every three days. each time I asked him why, he would say the last one probably wilted by now.

Each time I got home, I would look at the growing number of roses, lilies, carnations and tulips running out of vases. The apartment was filled with a new fragrance each time I walked through the door. Admittedly, it was nice. At least until I realised not a single petal from any of the hundreds of flowers were meant for me.

I was deluding myself with fantasies I keep creating. The way he treats me during the jogs and the way he treats me when I'm Cis were completely different, yet somewhere I started to blur the line. This is dangerous. What's wrong with me? How can I be so... childish?...

"...got it?"

"Huh...?"

A very frustrated Kotetsu was trying to talk to me in the locker room, but for the life of me I can't keep my head on Earth today. He let out a heavy sigh and tried again.

"I'm saying we need to end this."

End it?

"He's been feeling better lately, but how long do you think you can keep this up?" He looked directly into my face with a hard stare.

"Wounds heal, but you gotta stop reopening 'em."

But that can't... "He's finally himself again."

"Ivan, you can't live the rest of your life trying to-"

Before I knew what was going on, thoughts began to trickle from their rightful place in my mind where they had been all morning. "Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why not? My life doesn't have a purpose."

"Look, Ivan..."

"If I can help him at all, isn't that enough?"

"Value yourself a little more!"

I knew what I was saying. I just couldn't stop. "He's like the sun. If he's not shining, the whole world is just so dark..."

Tiger looked at me with a defeated face. Then smiled as if he remembered something. "Ah, the days of youth..."

"Sorry, Kotetsu-san. But I need to go." The words that left my mouth hung in my thought process as I made my leave.

Do I really feel that way?

"...are you okay?" I looked up realizing I had bumped into someone. As luck would have it, when our gazes met, it was none other than Keith.

"What happened...?"

What happened? Why was he...

A gentle hand reached out and wiped tears off my face that I wasn't even aware I had. Realizing this only made me more upset.

When a sob escaped my throat, A pair of strong arms embraced me and pulled me closer to his chest.

What am I doing...? Why can't I stop this?

"It's all right. Just try to hold on a little longer." He grabbed my hand and led me away. Out of the building and down the street. He hailed a cab and took me somewhere. I had no idea where we were going. At this point I didn't even care.

My throat hurt from trying to hold in all the crying that was surely going to embarrass me when we arrived at our destination.

The car brought us to a neighborhood. Keith tipped and thanked the driver, grabbed my hand and softly said, "Let's go."

We came up to a house, which at this point I assumed was his. Upon opening the door, he was tackled by his golden retriever.

I had grown to like John quite a bit, though I had never considered myself a dog person. He stopped and whimpered when he saw me.

"Don't worry, John. Ivan's just having a bad day." Keith wandered off. "Make yourself at home."

If only he knew the cause... He wouldn't be this kind to me.

Petting John was quite therapeutic, and somehow it kept me from falling apart. But what am I doing here? I really should go...

"Ivan, come here." Damn it, why can't I just politely decline and call it a day. Before I knew it, I was in the kitchen. Keith was holding two very large mugs. "Take a seat?"

I nodded and sat in a tall chair at the counter. The mug made a small clack as it was placed in front of me. In the cup was what I assumed was hot chocolate. I couldn't easily tell through the insane amount of whipped cream or the rainbow sprinkles decorating the whole thing. I couldn't help but notice the bright yellow mug had a large smiley face on the side.

"You're still too young for anything stronger than this... Wanna talk?"

I sighed and shook my head. Honestly, what was I supposed to say?

"I see."

There was a long silence. We both took sips from the mugs. It was _so_ sweet it was almost nauseating. I've always been a tea person. "Thanks for the drink."

"I wish I could help more, but I can't read people at all. Really, I can't figure out what's wrong."

"...It's probably better that way, Keith."

"Mind if I talk to you then?"

"Sure."

There was a small pause, he looked out the window before he spoke up.

"I think I'm in love."

My heart immediately sank. "O-oh, really...?" I knew. Of course I did, and yet it still hurt so bad to hear it.

"Yeah. Emotions are crazy, huh?"

"Don't you hate it?" He looked at me with a confused expression. I decided to continue. "Being in love I mean. It's painful." Another tear fell from my eye.

"Have you ever been in love, Ivan?"

Immediately, my hands wiped my wet cheeks. No coherent reply could form.

"Yeah. You have."

A defeated sigh left my mouth. "It was in school..."

"It was a really good friend of mine in school. We did everything together... I'm so spineless so I always hid behind him..." Oh crap. "_her_. I always hid behind _her_." Whoops.

"Ivan, it doesn't matter if it was a man or a woman. It's all the same."

"Haha. I guess..." His smile didn't change. I felt warm knowing my orientation didn't bother him.

"Anyways, he stood up for me all the time. One day, he found out that I had feelings for him... He ignored it and told me to never act on it." I swallowed.

Keith's smile faded as he continued to listen.

"He was kind enough to let me stay at his side. Even after finding out my disgusting intentions..."

"Ivan..."

I felt tears begin to well in my eyes again but I couldn't stop. "He stayed my friend. He still let me follow him everywhere. I was so useless but he didn't care. It just got harder and harder." I began sobbing again. "Even after all that, I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. Now I lost him and-"

A strong pair of hands grabbed my own, pulled me out of the chair and forced me into a hug.

"Listen to me."

_What's going on?_

"He was wrong, not you."

_What am I doing?_

"Feelings for people need to be acknowledged."

I looked at him. It was as if he was speaking a new language. "Trying to ignore how you felt. You must have been so hurt and confused."

I was, I really was...

"Was this that Edward guy...?"

And like the useless idiot I was, I grabbed onto his shirt and cried for what seemed like forever. Never will I understand why there's such a kind person in my life.

He led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch. After fumbling through a pile of video cassettes, we ended up next to each other, drinking hot chocolate and watching old Disney movies.

Each prince I saw reminded me of the one sitting next to me. Rescuing people despite his own well being... My eyelids grew heavy from the lack of sleep I've been getting. slowly, I fell asleep.

Four reviews in less than twenty four hours since the last update? I thought you guys deserved some fluff. Keep reviewing! It honestly motivates me to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

Closure: Chapter 9

A warm body was next to mine when I came to. I guess Keith fell asleep too. Nervousness set in when I felt said body move closer to me.

"K-keith what are you..?"

A tongue licked my face I let out an obnoxious squeal and fell off of the couch. When my head whipped around, I saw John. breathing with his mouth wide open in that adorable, dopeness I had learned to love.

"Hi, John. Where's Keith?"

Dog. Duh.

I looked around and saw a post it on the table. On it in a scrawl that was barely legible, it read:

"Ivan,

I'm sorry, but I had to run out. You can stay for the night if you want, I should be back by nine. I left John to protect you. Keep the door locked, there's been burglars around.

See you soon,

Keith"

"I wonder what he had to do."

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket. The clock caught my eye.

"_**6:58?!**_"

Oh no...

I transformed into the white haired girl and ran to the door. I left through the front door after unlocking it. _Keep the door locked, there's been burglars around._ Even if I wanted to leave, I didn't have a key to lock the door from the outside... Keith, you airhead.

He's probably at the park already. A bark sounded from upstairs. I followed its sound to see John in a purple carpeted hallway barking at a squirrel in a tree right outside a window.

_The window_...

My hands shook when I realized how high up I was. The tree. Get to that tree.

My unsteady hands opened the window as wide as it would go. "John, C'mere boy." At first, he cocked his head to the side. It'd be hard to leave with a large golden retriever in the way. When I transformed back and repeated it in my own voice, he ran towards me. "Good dog! Now stay."

Enclosing a large enough distance between me and the window, I began sprinting to the window. Though I was not much of an endurance runner, I've always been fast.

When my feet left the ground, I almost panicked. However, I composed myself and dove through the opening. As soon as my hands grasped onto the bark of the tree, I began to slide down.

The pain in my hands continued. To suppress it, I just grinded my teeth together until I managed to maneuver to the bottom of the pine.

I wiped my hands quickly on my pants in an attempt to get whatever debri had made it onto my hands in the great escape. Two large, bright red trails began forming and spreading. My hands were cut up pretty badly.

John met me outside through his doggy door.

"John, I have to go. Keith's waiting for me."

As I left the gate, It hit me that I have no idea how to get to the park from here. My jacket was inside along with my wallet and phone. No cab, I guess...

Then, a very helpful golden retriever appeared with a leash in his mouth.

"Good boy, John!"

With John's help, I made it to the park in half an hour. Though I could barely breathe when I got there. My hands still hurt but at least they had stopped bleeding. Sure enough, Keith was sitting on the bench by the fountain

_What do I do with John, now?_ I can't just go up to Keith as Cis with his dog... Unless...

"Hi, Keith! Sorry I'm late..." I weakly waved and approached with John's leash in my other hand.

"That's fine! I was worried I was gonna be late. I only got here a few minutes ago... Cis, what happened to your hand...?"

"Oh, umm... It was my first time walking a dog. I tripped and scraped my hands on the sidewalk."

Keith's gaze traveled downwards at the golden retriever by my side. His blue eyes changed into a confused expression. "John...?"

"This isn't John. This is my dog. I mean, my friend's dog. I'm dogsitting for her while she's on a business trip. I thought he would like to meet John." My hand grasped tightly on John's leash. I knew that if the blonde got close enough, even _he_ would recognize his dog.

Keith sighed sharply. "Sorry. I didn't bring John today."

_It worked._ Thank you, Keith for being so simple.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time."

And as usual we talked. He would laugh, I would smile and try to remember that I was Cis, not Ivan.

Eight thirty came around and a light breeze had started.

Keith glanced at the clock. "Ah. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Already? Why?"

"Well, someone's waiting for me at home."

"I wouldn't worry about John. I'm sure he'll be fine."

He smiled and shook his head. "Actually, I have a good friend of mine over and he's feeling kind of down."

He's talking about me. "Keith, don't worry about it, I'm sure he's still asleep."

"I really should go. Truthfully, I'm scared to leave him alone."

Confusion set in. "Why...?"

"I don't want him to feel like no one cares about him. Also, I kind of locked him in my house..."

...It was on _purpose?! _"Okay then... umm, say hi to your friend for me."

"I will!" And with that, he began to run towards the exit of the park.

Wait... if he beats me home... God.

I sprinted after him with John.

"John, you don't happen to know another way home, do you?" He just stared blankly in response. He was a dog.

_damnit._

Maybe I could get there at the same time as him? Maybe I could sneak into the backyard?

For now, following him seemed like the best option. As long as I get John home, I can just leave.

When we got to the house, Keith had just entered the front door. John sprinted to a narrow opening in the fence and slid through. Within seconds I heard Keith's voice.

"Hi, John! I'm home. Ivan? Are you here...?" I wanted so badly to say yes. So badly. But there was no comfortable way to transition back into his house without drawing attention.

Home. I have to go home.

Thoughts began to flood my mind in the usual position. Me holding my pillow in a death grip on my bed with my newly disinfected and bandaged hands, surrounded by the ever increasing multitude of flowers in vases and makeshift containers.

They were in my kettle, my cups, and even the leftover instant noodle containers. However, I didn't mind. The flowers made me happy even though they reminded me of my newfound sick obsession with Keith Goodman.

"_I don't want him to feel like no one cares about him"_

My arms curled tighter around the pillow, hands still lightly throbbing.

Why is he so nice to me? He doesn't gain anything out of our friendship. But still...

Maybe I'm important to him? Maybe not Cis important, but maybe as a good friend? It's unclear but if I wasn't, it's not very likely he would let me into his house and try so hard to cheer me up and... sleep next to me under the same blanket...

At least he's not homophobic? That's a good start. Maybe we are good friends. Is it possible that I can be important in his life as Ivan?

The thought caused heat to rush to my face again and I just buried my face into the pillow.

_Is he giving my life meaning?_

WOO UPDATE. I never noticed how many reviews this story gets until I picked it up again!

Have I ever mentioned how much I love John? I was going to use him as a plot device until I read a certain amazing fanfiction while I was writing chapter two of my story that did it better than I could ever imagine.

It's called _Like a Dog With a Bone _by Yanan_. _I recommend it to anyone and everyone who ships this couple. It's adorable.


	10. Chapter 10

Closure: Chapter 10

This routine went on for a long time. Days turned to days and days turned to weeks. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, though. I think Kotetsu gave up on me. Honestly, I don't even know anymore.

When the amount of flowers in my apartment began to concern my mailman, I began hanging them to preserve them. Somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to throw out a single plant. It's kind of stalkerish, isn't it...?

No matter. Recently, I've been happier. My job seems more fulfilling and both Cis _and _I get to hang out with Keith. At night after the Cis meetings, I would rush to my window when I got home to see him on patrol. Just like a firework, he would take off from the ground and for just a second, the city's light would reflect off the metal on his costume.

Most people would probably get tired of it, but not me. Somehow I can't help but smile when I'm with him. Knowing that I helped him find his happiness again was enough to make me feel important.

Knowing that it couldn't last was another thing entirely...

"So I plan on asking her on a date soon."

The water I had been drinking immediately went down the wrong tube and triggered a coughing fit. Keith patted me on the back until I could speak again. He looked around making sure we were the only people in the workout room.

"K-keith. That's... umm. Don't you think that's a bit sudden?"

His blue eyes lit up with humor and he chuckled a little. "Don't you think three months of talking everyday is enough time?"

Has it really been three months? "I-I suppose so..."

He smiled and looked at me. "How long would you wait for a guy to ask you out before you're comfortable?"

"Keith, I'm not _gay_. It just so happens the first person I was in love with was a man..."

"Okay. So how long would you wait for... a man or woman to ask you?"

"Not sure. I guess not until I feel a spark...?" When our eyes met, I drowned the awkwardness in more water.

The man's face turned serious for a second. "Haven't you ever been on a date, Ivan?"

And for the second time, the contents of my mouth flew everywhere and I resumed a coughing fit.

"That's a no then?"

It took me a few concentrated breaths to gain my composure. "Keith, does that _really _(cough) matter right now?"

He smiled and laughed again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "It's just cute is all! Don't get so flustered!"

"Keith! Listen to me. When do you plan on asking her?

Slightly confused, he responded in a quieter voice. Reminding me to keep my voice down. "Whenever I feel like it, I guess..."

Well, shit. I couldn't really tell him _not_ to ask out the girl of his dreams without a proper reason. At the moment, I had no lie I could tell. "...luck..." I have to get away from him.

"Eh? Excuse me?"

My legs took me across the room. "Good luck, Keith!" Without looking back, I ran down the hallway. This couldn't be happening... Of course he loved her. But why did it hurt _this_ bad? I knew. I knew I would be tossed aside in the end... so why.

When my body passed through the door of my apartment, I collapsed on the floor and clutched onto a nearby bouquet of flowers.

"Why does he need to be so gullible...?"

Three days later, on the bench, the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"So, Cis. Umm..." He began scratching the back of his head. "We've been doing this for a long time..." The faintest pink began to dust his cheeks and he looked down at his hands.

Stop. I had to end this now. "Keith, Listen..."

"Well, I think I started falling in love."

No. _No. __**No**_.

"You can't fall in love with me, Keith. Believe me."

He looked hurt and confused. His eyes demanded catering to his desire but I couldn't reciprocate. "Is there someone else...?"

"N-no..." My eyes immediately focused into my lap. Why didn't I say yes. I could've used Kotetsu's lie about getting married...

A large calloused hand cupped my chin to turn my head to his own. Then a pair of lips rested on my own.

I was immobilized. He continued to kiss me but I didn't respond. Before I could come up with a coherent reaction, I pushed him away with all the strength I could muster in my thin arms and ran at top speed with no idea of which direction I was going. I just had to get away.

The gravel crunched under my feet as I continued running. As a gentleman, Keith would not leave a _lady_ by herself in the dark. My endurance was much better and I managed to sprint all the way to my house without looking back. I transformed back into myself and locked the door.

He kissed me. But it wasn't meant for me. It still gave me butterflies and it still caused the pain that only love seemed to do. But it _wasn't for me_.

My hand instinctively touched my lips when I thought about the events that just unfolded. Dropping the new bouquet on the floor, I just went straight to bed.

Work was miserable the next day. We were on call in the tower for Hero TV. Keith was saddened again.

His disheveled, dark blond head was in his hands and he didn't speak to anyone. His back was slouched and overall, he just looked defeated sitting on the bench press. I decided to try my luck, although I was almost certain what was wrong. He kissed the girl he loved and she rejected him.

"Keith...?"

He looked up at me with those blue eyes that always seemed to give off serene energy. His eyes looked sleepless, but still alive. "I messed up, Ivan..." The voice he used was so sad and helpless while he explained yesterday's events. Before I knew it, I hugged him and pressed his head to my chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong... She seems to have led you on a little too much..." When I started stroking his soft tousled hair back to the way it usually was. There was no doubt that if I released him, he would see the hurt and sadness in my own face. "It's probably better this way, Keith."

Mumbles began to form in my shirt before I realized he was trying to speak.

"What did you say?"

He lifted himself from my grip just enough to speak clearly. "I just want to tell her how sorry I am... I don't know if I'll get over her, but she deserves at least an apology..."

Seriously, I hate myself for my actions sometimes. "Something tells me she wants to hear what you have to say. I bet she'll be at the bench again tonight."

"Do you really think that?" He looked up at me with that hopeful puppy dog face. Luckily, it made my dark aura go away long enough to keep a straight face.

"Well, if it was _me_. I'd want to know the reason behind your actions. But this might be the last time you see her based on her reason for rejecting you." Good. Some good can come out of this. It's nearing the end.

"She's out of my league, huh?" He laughed to himself and smiled at me. However, the smile was more painful to watch than the first week I noticed him acting different three months ago. "You were right. Love hurts."

He was trying so hard to stay optimistic even when it felt like his heart was being torn to shreds. "Keith, you're your own league."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah..." I smiled at him. "You're the most caring and helpful person I've ever met." Unfortunately, I meant every word I was speaking. It hurt. Of course it hurt. Everything I've done for him hurts. But his smile makes it all worth it.

His arms wrapped around me and hugged me back. "...best friend..." He was mumbling into my chest again.

"Keith, I can't hear you."

He pushed himself off of me, threw his hands in the air and yelled with his ridiculous grin, "I love my gay best friend!"

As a reflex, I punched him off the bench press. He could handle it. My face was growing hotter by the second. "Don't yell stupid shit, Keith! What if someone heard you?!"

The older hero sat up and looked at me. His smile remained unchanged. "Be proud of who you are!"

"I told you! I'm. Not. Gay."

He was laughing and that was enough. But I knew he would be a wreck for the next few weeks after this. Maybe _I_ could be there for him this time? Love wasn't cut out for me. It's better one sided anyways. Only one person gets hurt.

Keith got off work early. I was not so lucky. My boss needed me to rake in some more points so I was to be on call until about six o'clock. Keith would wait so I wasn't worried about that. If I ran, I'd be able to get there well before seven.

But would he ever recover from this? Or will he be as bad as he was before...? Would I even be able to tell him Cis was done? Will I ever get over lying to him like this...?

What happens when he moves on? Will he find a new woman? Ugh. I really don't want to think about it... It's obvious we won't be able to be as close as we are now.

When did I get so comfortable around him anyways...?


	11. Chapter 11

And now for something completely different! A recap of a few parts of the story from fresh eyes!

Closure: Chapter 11

**Keith's POV**

Cis didn't act like she usually did when she came back. She seemed... less shy? Or like she had more... passion? Passion.

Yeah! But when she came back, it felt really awesome! I could finally thank her for how she cheered me up! She even came back repeatedly after that!

Ivan even started opening up to me! He used to be so shy he hardly talked with anyone. Life was awesome! Very awesome!

What wasn't awesome was when my superior chewed me up for being too "emotionally erratic." He was right. I mean, I knew I've been moody these past few weeks. It still isn't very pleasant to be scolded by your boss...

One day I went through a really bad round of yelling. When I left, my spirits weren't exactly the highest. I looked down the hallway to see a pale blond with his head bowed.

Does this kid ever look up...? It looks like he just got outta the locker room. His jacket seemed bigger on him than usual. He was completely hunched over and gave off bad vibes in all directions.

Now that I look at him, has he been losing weight? A skinny guy working out should be _gaining_ weight...

He bumped into me lightly. But, he didn't move. He didn't flail to apologize like usual. He just stayed, like he was in a trance. "...are you okay?"

The shorter blond looked up at me, his violet eyes were watery and spilling over. Even I could tell he was about to break down. Did someone important to him just die?

"What happened?"

The tears started coming down in big trails. But his face didn't change. He just stood there like a deer or something. I started wiping his tears away with my hand.

When I heard his breath hitch I grabbed him and pulled him close on instinct. I feel the boy's tears start going through my shirt. I had to get him outta here. If another hero saw him like this... or even worse. What if his _boss_ saw him. He needs to go home. Where does Ivan live anyway?

He let out a sob. "It's all right. Just try to hang on a little longer."

Before I knew it, I ended up bringing him to my house. John liked Ivan so it wouldn't be a problem.

Ooh! Kids like hot chocolate. So I'll make him the biggest cup of hot chocolate possible. He even got the yellow smiley cup. If that doesn't cheer him up, I don't know what will.

Note to self: Ivan _**does not**_ like hot chocolate.

The face he made when he drank it gave him away. Ivan was polite, though. He didn't say a word about it. He lifted the cup to his pink lips and began drinking as much as he could. We started talking.

Due to experience, I could easily guess what his problem was. Lovesick. He feels hopeless over love. When it was brought up, I hit the nail on the head. But I was _not_ expecting it to be a boy. Not that there's anything wrong with that! People love who they love.

He looked so vulnerable when he told me about his heartbreak. He was really...cute...?

When tears started flowing for the second time, I pulled him close again. I don't know why but Ivan is _really _hard not to hug when he's like this. His hair was a bit more messed up than usual. Those _eyes_. They were beautiful

Violet eyes framed by full, light eyelashes and a good skin color. But when he cries, they get even bigger and shinier. A face like that would serve a girl so much better. At this point, I think he could ask me to do anything in the world and I would.

Fortunately for me, he doesn't ask for much. In fact, the only thing he's ever asked me to do is let him jog with me and John, which really is no burden at all. In fact, I get to know him better through it.

I popped in a classic Disney movie and we watched it together until he calmed down. Before I could talk to him again, though, he fell asleep on my shoulder.

I stared at him for a long time. Ivan's always been kind of a sad person, but I've never seen him _cry_. He really held on to Edward for a long time, huh?

The thought of Ivan's feelings being ignored and even stepped on made me feel... bad? Bad. Very bad. The whole situation would explain his lack of confidence, though...

The scent of the blond began to register. It smelled like flowers. All different kinds of flowers. Actually... he smells like the flower stand I always go to when I pick up flowers for Cis.

_Cis._

What time was it? I still have half an hour before six o'clock. Cis would understand me being a little late if I explained the situation. Ivan needs me. At least I think he does. Poor guy. Does he have any family in this country?

"Keith..."

He's talking in his sleep...? He really is cute. He's not _that_ much shorter than me now that I think about it. Sure he's smaller. Skinnier, too. But I'm less than half a foot taller than him. I still remember when he barely came up to my shoulders.

Time kept passing. Why was I so distracted by a sleeping boy?

Before I knew it, I was playing with his hair. It looked so soft. Everything about him seemed soft. His skin, his features, even his breathing while he slept. It was rhythmic and very soothing. His lips. Whoa. Wait, what?

I quickly slapped myself in the face to bring me back. I like _Cis. _Why do I wanna hold Ivan so badly...?

It was six thirty. I quickly called John to my side and my slobbery, golden fluff buddy trotted over as quickly as he could. I whispered, "John, I have a really important job for you today. I need you to protect Ivan, okay? Whatever he needs, you need to help him with it." He nuzzled my hand in agreement. I scratched the back of my companion's ears and he took my place on the couch.

Ivan must have been really tired. He didn't stir at all when I moved him. But what if he wakes up before I get home...?

I wrote a note to him! A good idea of mine! A very good idea! But I can't leave my key here... Maybe it'll give him extra incentive to stay if I tell him to keep the door locked...?

What am I thinking?! Whether or not he's here when I get back is his decision... But it would be nice if he was still here. I really like when he's around.

The door locked behind me as I started my jog to the park.

I was lucky enough to get there before her. We talked, but she acted different than usual. Not that it was a bad thing. When she acted more flustered than usual, it was really cute. I think I've completely fallen for her...

When I got home, Ivan was nowhere in sight. "John, where'd Ivan go?" Instead of answering he chased his tail.

"I wonder if he feels better..." Ivan's face did not leave my head at all that night. Even on patrol, all I could think about was how Ivan was doing. I wish I knew where he lived. Then I could stop by and see for myself...

No matter! I'm positive I'll see him tomorrow! If he's frowning, I'll be sure to make him smile! He likes paper, right? He makes stuff out of it! I'll give him a whole stack tomorrow!

Ivan will be happier tomorrow or my name isn't Keith Goodman.

Woo! There's another sky high chapter before the plot progresses again but I thought it would be a good idea to see what Keith's thinking through all this. Keith Goodman is probably my favorite character in the whole series. I notice I haven't really included many other character into the story. It really is too bad, but this is probably the biggest writing project I've worked on and it would probably overwhelm me to add more.


	12. Chapter 12

So you guys don't get confused, this takes place the day after the last chapter. Not after chapter 10.

Closure: Chapter 12

**Keith's POV**

On my way to work, I stopped by the office supply store and got a package of fax paper. This will cheer him up! He also left his jacket at my house. I took the liberty of exchanging contact information with the phone in his pocket. That's not weird, right?

The younger hero was blankly staring at a bottle of iced tea in his hand. Tea? Is that what he likes? It's Japanese, right?

His eyes were half lidded as he focused on his bottle. But he was smiling. Good! That's very good.

"Good morning, Ivan!" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Keith!" He unscrewed the top of his bottle and took a swig.

"You left this at my place yesterday."

"Oh! Thank you!" He immediately slipped into his signature jacket and beamed at me.

"And I got you a present!"

"A present...? W-why would you get me a present...?"

For some reason, when I handed it to him, his eyes widened in confusion "It's for origami! You need paper for it, right?"

His hands reached out to take the package. Then he burst into laughing. Now _I _was confused.

"Keith! haha! I- I really appreciate it, but this is the wrong kind of paper for origami!"

There were more kinds of paper...?

He stopped laughing when he looked at me with his deep purple eyes. "Actually, there is a kind of origami you can do with these."

He left and came back with a shredded handful of paper. He held up a little star between his thin fingers and smiled. "These are really easy to do too. Do you want me to show you how?"

"Okay! I'll try it!" I'm not really any good at art things and I usually crush whatever origami I tried to make. But Ivan seemed happy so I went along with it.

It was actually pretty easy! Except all of mine turned out uneven and lumpy. Ivan's were always perfect shapes. The expression he put on when he made them was distracting. His eyes were slightly narrowed in concentration and his mouth moved with his actions.

His hands were bandaged. "Ivan, what happened to your hands?"

"N-nothing really... I just tripped...i-it's only a scrape." I took a hand into mine and looked over it. They looked fresh but well wrapped. So he knows how to do this but why would he over-wrap them for a scrape? He really does have delicate hands...

When I looked at him in the face, he was all kinds of red. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"I'M F-F-FINE!"

"Are you sure? You shouldn't do anything that-" The alarm went off at the same time as did our call bracelets. He took off. Did I do something wrong?

We finished quickly thanks to Barnaby. It took him only about` two minutes to hunt down the bad guy. He was already in the area so luckily, he settled the situation before other citizens were put in danger.

When we got back to HQ, I really wanted to make some more stars with Ivan, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he was in the workout room?

Nope. Might as well work on my strength a little. I started on the butterfly, then Nathan came in.

"Hi, Nathan!" I couldn't break my streak, I only had 30 more reps.

"Hello, Gorgeous!" He sat down across from me and he started just staring at me. Not my face, though. Then, all of a sudden, "It's too bad you're straight..."

"Huh?"

"Like, only into women. Well, biologically women, anyways."

Oh yeah! I wanted to ask him something! "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Oh! Don't be shy about it! Ask _anything_ you want!"

"Well, I have a friend... who might be... not into women as much as men."

A smile stretched out from his white painted lips. "A friend, huh?" He put his arm around my shoulder and made a show of looking at his nails before looking back at me. "Experimentation is the only way to know... y'know?"

What is he implying? Then I got it. I felt my face flush. "No! Really, my friend isn't proud of who he is." I could see a picture in my head of Ivan smiling when I gave him the paper. "... and he should be." I felt myself calm down. "How do I get him to have some confidence?"

Nathan's smile got smaller but had a new warmth to it. "I think someone's in love."

What? "How did you know...?"

He laughed a little. "Sometimes the way you talk about people gives it away."

Wait. But then... "But I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about Ivan..."

His smile went away, he blinked a few times, and then, "IVAN?! Ivan _Karelin?!_"

Oh whoops. I think I said too much. "P-please don't tell anyone, Nathan! He's embarrassed about it. I don't know why."

"Well, that's because not everyone's as accepting as you. But, man. I never would have thought you and skinny would have something going on..."

"We don't!"

He looked at me with curious eyes. Like the kind John makes when I bring home a new toy still in the bag. Excited, but ready to play with whatever it was. "Do you want to?"

Then, I thought about Ivan's soft face. His soft laughter that no one ever gets to see. His eyes. His tears. His hands. It scared me when I couldn't answer Nathan's question right away.

"Well, that's. I mean. How would two guys have a relationship anyways? Not that I'm against it or anything..."

Nathan immediately gave a very graphic description I did not have time to object to. My head felt pain.

"That's, err. not what I meant..."

"What else could you have meant? The only difference between two guys dating, two girls dating and a hetero couple dating is what you do in the bedroom." He made sure to emphasize bedroom. He always did.

"But I like a girl."

"As much as you like Ivan?"

I thought about it for a second, again it scared me that I couldn't answer right away. "I like them both for different reasons..." My brain wasn't good at handling this much. I've always known that. "But Ivan has someone he can't forget."

"You're not supposed to _forget_ people, Keith. Every love you have is precious. You're _supposed_ to move on.

I knew I liked Ivan, I didn't know if I _like liked_ Ivan...

His grin spread across his face, "Well, when you choose, just promise me you won't let gender be the deciding factor, okay?"

"Umm, okay, Nathan! I won't!" And he left. Maybe I should just wait and let my feelings sort themselves out? They usually do!

But why won't they this time? More days flew by and I began to realize nothing was changing. If anything, I was just getting more confused. Why can't I know more stuff? Maybe _I _need to do something...? The more I thought about Ivan, the more I wondered what it would be like if we became lovers. I didn't get it. I don't even know if Ivan would like me like that. He didn't move on after Edward, right? Before I got more confused I decided to do something.

"So I plan on asking her on a date soon."

Ivan spat out his drink and began coughing. He was... surprised...? Still, he lent his support and seemed excited about it... I think.

When I met up with Cis, everything seemed just right and the moment was sweeping me away, when all of a sudden

"You can't fall in love with me, believe me." Was I rejected...? Then why would she come here everyday? Doesn't she love me...?

"Is there someone else?"

"N-no..." I watched her mouth as the words left. For just a moment, I saw Ivan's. The lips that for some reason mess up my head. Before I realized it, I was kissing them. They tasted like his tea and though I don't really like tea, the moment was perfect. Everything felt so right until I tried to deepen the kiss. The warmth of her boy left when she pushed me away and ran.

What'd I _do_?! She said no but I kissed her anyways. Why was I thinking of _Ivan_ for the whole kiss?! I'm an _awful_ person. Where'd she go? Will she be okay...? I guess I should just leave her alone... forever...

As soon as I came home, John tackled me and started whimpering. "It's okay, John... It's over now." It is, isn't it...? John followed me to bed and crawled between my arms. When I was sad, he never left me alone. "Thank-" I choked and tears began falling onto my pillow and into John's fur.

I was rejected.

I didn't feel all that great going to work the next day, but people need me. When I got to the building, I felt really bad. My body brought me to the gym and I just sat by the benchpress in thought. I must have terrified Cis... I'm awful. I wonder what she thinks of me now...

"...Keith?" my eyes went up to see the platinum blond above me, the lights from the ceiling creating a glow around him. He really looks like an angel... Why do my thoughts go off like this now?!

"I messed up." Maybe he won't think I'm awful... When he pulled me to his chest, I knew it was okay. His arms around my neck start to bring heat into my body. Everything was okay and the lack of sleep began to catch up to me. Ivan was soothing me with words but I didn't understand what he was saying. Just the sound of his voice drowned out any bad feelings still around. A smile came back and I thought clearly.

I just wanted to apologize to her. Even if I never see her again, she can't think I don't love her. With Ivan's reassurance, I decided to see her tonight! He even told me I'm awesome, except in more words. I just like to hear him talk, even if I don't know what it means.

After some joking around, I left and made my way towards the park. Ivan said he'd handle the call so I'm not too worried about work. After the biggest bouquet I could buy was in my arms, I started thinking of how to say sorry. A sigh left my mouth and I was pumped!

As the hours went on I started getting less pumped. Maybe I did scare her away. Who wouldn't be scared? At ten, I decided to give up for the day. Was I going to be back to how I was before? Before I saw her again? My career can't take that again.

The clock kept on ticking when I started going back home. John just started his dinner when my phone rang. Oh! It's Blue Rose!

"Hello and good evening, Karina!"

"Keith..?" She sounded... scared... "Umm, today during the mission something happened to Origami."

"W-what?" My heart sank and my head hurt. What happened, was he kidnapped? Did I need to go? "Where is he?" I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door.

"T-The hospital." I couldn't move. I didn't want to ask. "Is he... alive?"

She started sobbing on her end and I could barely hear her answer, but I heard it clearly. "He was stabbed."

Happy happy happy Christmas eve! Winter break, awww yeah!

40 reviews. QQ

I love you guys! Thank you so much for the support and comments. I read them all closely and even take some of the suggestions for the direction of the story. It's really hard to write Keith's thought processes and actions when he's sad. It just feels so unnatural.

R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky number 13! ALLRIGHT

Closure: Chapter 13

**Ivan's POV**

The world is leaving me. I can't see anything but I can feel that my surroundings are retreating from me. Oh yeah, I'm probably dying.

The memory slowly begins to form as I float into nothingness.

The hero call went off as Keith left the building and we went our separate ways. I was going to finish up and meet him on the bench by seven so he could finally say goodbye to Cis. But when I got to the scene, everything changed.

The hostage was a child. An armed team had stolen a flashdrive from a government official and taken shelter in an elementary school during a fire drill. The lightest of the three men grabbed a little girl and held her at gunpoint. The tension was alarmingly prevalent.

"Nobody come any closer or this girl dies!" The little girl's brown eyes grew and began to release the most fearful tears I have ever seen. She can't die. It's always different when children are involved. The man began to back up into the school along with the two others. Countless families could be ruined should a single shot fire. The police force was baffled. Dragon Kid signaled for me to follow her.

"You can transform into kids, right?"

"Y-yeah, I should be able to."

"I found an open window, Get the kid to safety and we'll come and help. This one's all on you."

My head nodded before the fear even began to creep in. One wrong move and that terrified little girl- No, I can't think like that. I have to save her. I transformed and climbed through the window. It wasn't long before he came into the classroom I was pretending to hide in.

"Another brat? You should have left with your teacher, little boy." And with that he forcefully dragged me along with the curly haired girl beside me. "Damn, you're heavy. Walk with me or I'll shoot." He walked into the office and locked the door behind him. I waited for the right moment before I transformed and grabbed his arms from behind. He shot but missed both of us. "A Hero?"

He had tried to break free but couldn't. Is this really it? I began to walk him out of the office. In a few short moments, he would be arrested and the heroes would be able to manage a few minor criminals.

The Heroes began to infiltrate from all sides a bit too soon. Footsteps began to echo from the hallway through the lobby and become apparent in my mind. I needed both my arms to keep his free arm behind his back. Why was I so weak?

Relief washed over me when I saw it was Blue Rose. There was a glass window separating us. The girl broke free and ran towards the Hero. Her face turned frightful when she looked towards me.

In my adrenaline rush, I had failed to notice that one of the accomplices was hiding in plain sight. Another man ran towards her, realizing that once the girl was safe, their lives were in danger. In a panic, he pulled a knife and lunged towards the girl as the man in front of me broke free and twisted my arm then hit the elbow in a way that made a sickening snap. The pain didn't register yet. The girl was in danger.

Keith's face flashed through my mind. Nothing could be done about a broken arm but as long as my legs could still move I would protect her. The adrenaline made the whole action feel like minutes when in reality, it must have only lasted a few precious moments. I threw myself at the girl. Something cold from behind me pierce through my skin from my back. It must have hit a lung, I couldn't breathe but felt my chest collapsing. It scared me that I couldn't even scream.

Hoping she could hear me, I whispered to the girl between gasps, "...un...to... Blue...-R-r..." Terrified, she looked at me and nodded. She unlocked the door and ran into the Hero's arms who immediately yelled for backup as she brought the girl outside.

The man behind me blocked the door with a chair. "We're ruined." When I realized I was alone against two men, I panicked. My body tried to get up but I wheezed and collapsed onto the floor.

"That was pretty dumb, Origami Cyclone. Your power is useless for combat and you know it."

I did know it but I smiled anyways. A little girl is alive because of me. Even if I never find happiness, a little girl will.

"What are you smiling about? You're gonna die!" With the last word, I felt the man's shoe drive into my side. My body lurched into it and I began coughing. I couldn't breathe.

The pain was becoming apparent. This really is it. Such a sad death. Beaten to a pulp by low life thugs out of revenge. It kind of suits me though, doesn't it? It's what I deserve after all I did to Edward... to Keith. I guess I really do love him . He's the biggest thing on my mind when I'm dying.

The blows being dealt felt more and more numbed as I lost consciousness. I must have suffocated by now.

The memory seems far away and continues to leave with others. My life didn't flash before my eyes but death is strangely easy to accept.

While I float in this ethereal nothing, I begin to hear familiar voices pass by me.

A strong man's voice trying to wake me up after breaking a door down to get to me, a fatherly mentor holding my hand and begging me to stay on earth and the voice of a frightened woman calling a man. The man's name sounds important but I don't remember who it is. She sounds confused at his request to talk to me while I am unconscious.

"Ivan?! Ivan, you can't leave. Please..." He sounded desperate as if I am important to him. I must be if he sounds like this. My desire to remember him grows with each word he speaks. "don't leave me! I need you! You think no one does but I do!" His voice breaks and he begins to cry. For some reason, hearing him makes me want to cry even when I am void of feelings in this limbo. "I'm coming to you. I'm on my way."

The voice left. No.

The woman's came back talking to the friendly man holding my hand. The only word I could make out was ...Keith. I had to try calling for him. He had to come back.

When I tried it I heard encouragement from the two people in the car.

"Keith's coming, Ivan. Don't worry." The voice of the man belonged to... Kotetsu...?

Te memories slowly started flooding back into my mind. Keith. I couldn't die. He needed to know that I lied to him. That I love him. Even if he doesn't respond or won't accept it, he needs to know why I did it. Why I had to trick him and... but did I really have to trick him...?

Wasn't that just me being selfish again? I wanted his company so bad that I hurt him by continuing this act. I started to feel tired. Should I go to sleep?

"...van! IVAN!"

That voice... The world was enveloping me again and pain began to manifest itself again.

"Sir! please do not touch him! He's suffered multiple breaks and a punctured lung. It's a miracle he's alive right now! He's going into surgery."

"Don't die... Please, Ivan..."

Don't tell him I'm dying! Tell him I'm fine! His sadness hurts.

I felt a mask brush over my face and realized what was happening. Death won't claim me. I refuse to let it. Not before he hears the truth about Cis and why anyone in the entire world wouldn't want him. Why he was left alone last night... just everything.

The anesthesia began to take effect and my mind slowly began to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Closure: Chapter 14

**Ivan's POV**

Everything hurts. My body feels like lead. Only being alive can hurt this much. It's safe to assume that the surgery was successful, then... I remember what happened. How much time passed?

what time is it?

_Keith._

Cis never went to the bench that night. He must be so upset. Any hope he had left must be dashed by now. I couldn't make it to the bench. I promised you everything would be better._ I'm so sorry, Keith_.

Something twitched in my hand.

Immediately, the world started falling into place around me. I was laying on a soft-ish surface. Something was in my hand; squeezing tightly. I squeezed back trying to figure out what it was but to no avail. I couldn't quite open my eyes yet though.

"I-Ivan...?"

A ticking clock could be heard from across the room. Along with beeping and... breathing...? The breathing wasn't natural. It sounded like... a machine... I was stabbed in the lungs. When I realized there was a hard pressure on my neck, I felt a chill run down my entire body. Am I hooked up to an... _iron lung_?

My eyes flew open and I shot up. The beeping of the heart rate monitor accelerated to an unimaginable pace.

"Ivan! You're awake!"

The voice reached my ears, but I heard nothing. I tried to look down but I couldn't. I started hyperventilating, but it didn't feel like it normally should. It wasn't _my_ air... The squeeze on my hand left and two strong arms slowly pushed me back onto the bed.

"Ivan! Calm down!"

_Keith?..._ I couldn't make a sound. I tried to call out but there was no comprehensible language. It just came out as chokes and gasps. The heart monitor continued to skyrocket.

"Nurse?!"

I looked at his face hovering over mine. Tears began to pour down my cheeks as everything hit me at once. I couldn't cry out. All I could do was just make disgusting choking sounds.

He gently shushed me before continuing. "It's okay. You're in the hospital and everything's okay." He smiled gently. It was clearly a lie, though. A nurse quickly made her way to my side. I was so focused on Keith that I hardly even noticed the syringe in my arm. His appearance started to form properly. His hair was messy and undone, His breath smelled awful, his stubble started growing back, and he had enormous dark circles under his eyes. How many times will I have to see him like this before my life ends? With a quiet hush from the glowing aura of a man, I immediately felt tired again and sleep took over before my body could argue. The world was gone again.

Of course of all people, the one that's here is the one that makes me feel the guiltiest. I deserved to be hooked up to an iron lung. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even breathe the same air as him. The cause of everything spawns out of my own obsession with this person anyways. It only got this bad because I couldn't stay away from him... It just felt so impossible _not_ to see him everyday...

My thoughts took hold of me again. Slowly, the sounds from before came back into earshot. I heard some mumbling but I couldn't make out exactly what it was they meant. Again, I couldn't move, but it was calm this time. A glowing warmth was present all around my body. It felt nice.

The tick of the clock across the room came back. But this time, it felt soothing. Everything started coming into focus. When my eyes finally began to open, my whole body tensed up at what I saw. Keith's face was only an inch or two from mine. When I gasped in surprise, his watchful eyes flew open. Strong arms wrapped tightly around my body and pulled me close to himself. I was completely immobilized.

"K-Keith, what are you-" My voice! It was _my_ voice. I could speak again! Relief began to wash over me. No iron lung, nothing wrong.

"Listen. We're still in the hospital. After you woke up before, they were gonna tie you to the bed because you kind of hurt yourself. I begged them for another way and they let me sleep next to you as long as I kept you from moving when you woke up." He stopped to stroke my hair before continuing, causing warmth to rush to my face again. "Sorry for scaring you. Just thought this would be better than being tied to the bed. I'm so happy you're awake"

The image of the nurse's shocked faces made their way into my imagination and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself at the thought of Keith convincing them to let him sleep next to me in the hospital bed.

"How you feeling, Ivan?"

"Actually, I feel kind of good..." I wasn't lying. Sure, my chest ached from whatever the painkillers couldn't quite get to and this wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world. I hated being in the hospital gown and it never quite feels right when you know you've been opened up in surgery. Despite everything though, just the fact that Keith was with me made the pain meaningless. That he was here had such an impact on how I felt and that horrified me.

I couldn't see his face but I could feel his voice vibrate in his chest. "Glad to hear it."

"You can let me go, you know."

"Doctor's orders, Ivan."

He wasn't being serious, was he? "Keith, I won't struggle. You _really_ can let me go."

"I promised I wouldn't let go of you. This way I get to see you after visiting hours, too." He was so stubborn. Whatever. I don't really mind being held like this I guess. As the thought went through my mind, the guilt began to come back. All of it.

"Don't you have work?"

"I took the last two days off. I stick to my night patrol."

"What about John?"

"Kotetsu's taking care of him."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm. That's a hard question! It's been on and off for the past two weeks. You had to go into major surgery twice. Last time when you woke up and panicked, you broke the breathing aid they put in your lung to prep for the second surgery. It's fine now though. You're gonna make a full recovery." Well that's a relief. That also explains the hard pressure on my neck...

He thought for a little before speaking again. "When I got the call from Karina in the ambulance, I was so scared." When the memory became clear to him, I felt his body tense up and hold me closer. "She said you were stabbed. Your ribs were broken and they weren't sure if you were gonna pull through." I must have scared him badly. He seemed shaken simply talking about it even though I'm in his arms; alive and breathing.

"You talked to me while I was almost gone. It was over the phone, right?"

His grip loosened slightly and he tilted his face down to see mine. His eyes were his usual light blue aside from a light pink in the white of his eyes. Probably from a lack of sleep. "You were awake?"

"Umm, yeah..." Both of our faces flushed a little in embarrassment. "Th-thank you. You said things that I think helped me pull through it all in the end."

"I meant it. I _really_ meant what I said." He made sure I was looking him in the eyes before he said his next few words. "You're more important to people than you think you are. People care about you... and people love you."

His phone call made its way into the foreground of my memory. 'Don't leave me! I need you!' Instinctively, I looked down. How can he say things like that so easily?! It's nice to say, but it's not as true as he says.

"And it's true." I froze. How did he know- "Why would you use sacrifice yourself so quickly, though?"

"She was about to be stabbed."

"So a human shield is the only option? Ivan-"

"I stand by my decision! What else was I supposed to do? I can't fight! I thought that maybe someone else in the world is better off being alive. A little girl, Keith. She hasn't lived her life. She could grow up to be happy and..." A focused pain began forming in my chest. I couldn't tell if it was from the wound or from what I was saying.

"Ivan, _you_ haven't lived your life yet." But what else is there for someone like me other than being hurt all the time? "And are you saying there's nothing left in the world that makes you feel happy?" Keith's face flashed in my mind before I looked up at the man himself.

"I-"

"Because I remember when I felt like that. It was only for a little, though. After Cis stopped showing up, I felt really sad." I forgot about Cis... his face turned somber as he thought about her. My heart sank a little. "And even though I think I scared her off forever, it's okay." His eyes began to water but he forced it back with a smile like he always does. I don't know how much of this I can take before I'll just start to wish I died two weeks ago.

"It's okay because there are still things in the world that make me happy. I have my job, I have John..." He hugged me again to hide his face. I felt his tears though. He must have done a lot of thinking for himself while I was unconscious. My arms crept around him and I held him tight.

"It's okay, Keith. I'm here." Over the past few months, I've learned that my presence can be comforting to him. I guess that's a reason to live all on its own? We stayed like this for a while. He wouldn't show his face but that was okay.

People walked by the room but awkwardly left when they realized that two men were closely entangled on a hospital bed. If Keith didn't care, I could get over random strangers thinking I was a fag.

Eventually, Keith wiped his eyes and looked at me. "Why is it so easy for me to open up to you?"

"I-I don't know. Probably because I opened up to you first...?" A silence hung in the air until I mentally prepared myself for something I should have done a long time ago. "Keith, There's something I have to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"This really isn't easy for me to say... but around this time a few months ago, I noticed how depressed you are and it was killing me.. so Kotetsu-san and I-"

"Hey! Keith! How's Origami- OH." My embarrassment initially froze me. I quickly managed to burrow myself under several blankets to ride out this scene.

My energetic friend didn't seem to be phased at all. "Hi, Kotetsu! He's awake and seems to be doing fine!"

"Th-that's... good..." He laughed nervously to himself. This must have been very strange to walk in on. I don't care if strangers see us but co-workers are something else entirely. "Anyways. Now that Ivan's okay, I was wondering when you want to pick up John. How long do you usually walk him for?! He never gets tired!"

"Umm, I'll pick him up later tonight I guess. Duty calls, anyway." Keith smiled as if he wasn't crying just a few minutes ago. He's amazing like that. He tousled his blonde hair as he rose to a sitting position. "Is the nurse coming? I'm not supposed to leave Ivan alone..."

As if on cue, the nurse walked in with a tray of medication. "Mr. Karelin, It's good to see you're awake and well." Her friendly gaze turned icy when she looked at Keith. "Sir, you don't have to restrain him if he's _calm_."

"Oh! Sorry, and sorry again." His warmth left with his body as his feet planted themselves on the ground and he stood up off the bed. He turned his sincere smile to the nurse which melted even her frigid attitude. "When will he be able to leave, ma'am?"

"Well if he's recovering this well, my guess is that he should be able to leave in a little under two weeks."

Kotetsu smiled. "Well that's good!"

"However, there will be strict parameters to follow as he makes a recovery. I know he's a hero but he'll need at least another two weeks after his hospital time before he can get back to work. Even then, he'll need to take it easy."

The darker man sighed and ensured he would make sure I take it easy. Keith seemed sad to think it would take me that long to be back to normal but agreed with Kotetsu.

I thought for a minute before speaking. "That's a pretty quick recovery considering I almost died..."

"Well, your company provided us with more than sufficient funds to make sure your hospital time was shortened exponentially." She rubbed the back of her head. "They really seem to care about you."

The words took me aback. "Really...?"

"They call almost four times a day and ask about your condition or if there's anything they can do to help."

Maybe Keith was right... My family lived on the other side of the globe but there were people here who cared about me. I could see that now...

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ivan!"

"Bye, Keith..."

The nurse turned to Kotetsu before speaking. "He needs to take his medicine and rest, Sir. So if you could make this brief, I'd appreciate it."

"Y-yes, Ma'am..." He waited for her to leave before continuing. "So, Ivan... How are you really feeling?"

"Happy if nothing else." He thought for a moment. "Kotetsu-san, I have a favor to ask of you." Knowing full well he would do it made it a little bit easier to ask. "I need the file for Cis."

His face turned serious. His dark eyebrows lowered before looking at me. "Are you sure about this, Ivan?"

"He needs to know what happened. He deserves that much."

Kotetsu lowered himself onto the fool of my bed without breaking our eye contact. "He might not want to see you anymore if you tell him."

The thought alone sent an instant shock of dark pain coursing through my body. Keith became my light when the world around me always seemed shrouded in shadows. He helps me see things in a way that makes everything seem okay. Losing him was not something I would handle easily, but he needs it. If he lives his whole life believing that despite his best efforts, the woman he fell in love with was scared by his vulnerability, he won't ever recover properly.

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

You guys really are keeping this fic alive with your reviews. Everytime I forget about this story, someone sends me an incredible review that makes me want to get the next chapter to the small soragami ship. :)

Thank you guys! And now; Angst.

Closure: Chapter 15

Roughly a week passed. The hospital seemed colder than usual. This was probably due to the fact that Keith went back to work and his body heat that served as an electric blanket of sorts left along with him.

The weight of the file in my lap felt as though it were made of lead. The plan was that the next time Keith came I would explain the situation to him with the contents of the folder as a guide. It was one thing to say it and that alone was hard. Thinking about actually going through with it was another thing entirely.

"Ivan~" Keith rounded the corner and glided into the room smiling brighter than the sun itself.

As soon as his face made its way into my line of sight, I instinctively shoved the file under the starchy hospital covers. "H-Hi, Keith." I couldn't even look him in the eye. Anxiety crept in as I stared holes into my lap.

He didn't seem to notice one way or another. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm... getting there..." If I focused on something else, maybe it wouldn't be as obvious that I was hiding something? Stop focusing on your lap! The clock maybe?

An awkward pause hung in the air as Keith simply watched me not making eye contact with him.

This carried on for much longer than it should have before he coughed a little and spoke up. "Are you having trouble seeing the clock, Ivan?"

Sometimes I underestimate how dense this person can be. It's hard to believe he's not perfect like I always make him out to be. "Yeah. My vision's not that great, I guess." I chuckled dryly, "Would you mind... telling me what time it is?"

He smiled and immediately answered but I was too lost in thought to even hear the numbers. The idea of not telling him yet seemed so appealing, but when the scene played through in my head, guilt immediately burst through the floodgates.

"Keith." The name interrupted the monologue I wasn't even aware was happening but being the polite person that he is, ceased his own talking and patiently listened with a smile. I took one last look at his happy face. Whether this face was genuinely happy or it was part of his act, I wanted to burn it into my memory so that whatever face he made at me after this was over, I would remember that at least during one part of my life, he could smile at me. "I need you to sit down."

The denim clad man made his way to the bedside chair and sat down. "What's up, Ivan?"

_What's up, Ivan?! _It was so casual. As if the thing I was about to tell him was okay and wouldn't destroy the foundation of this lie of a friendship we've established. "Well, Keith... you see..." I swallowed hard. "sometimes people do things that seem like a good idea at the time hoping that it will... benefit someone else."

I paused and glanced to my left to make sure he was following. The response was a neutral expression and a slow nod so my attempt at honesty continued. "Umm... a few months ago, Kotetsu and I did something in hopes that it would help you get better when you were not yourself. It was something that only I could do... but in the end, I wasn't strong enough."

I looked over again but this time he was smiling. He had no idea what I was talking about.

"Let me start over." With a deep breath, I pulled the thin file out from under my blanket. My trembling hands offered it to Keith. "P-Please read this." He took the folder. "It will make this easier to explain and comprehend."

When the large calloused hands delicately opened the folder, the metamorphosis his face underwent was almost theatrical. He must have seen the photo of Cis. His head slowly moved away from the folder. He probably didn't even know that he was gradually shaking his head from side to side in denial. "I don't-"

"I know you don't understand it yet but please read the document." The only thing I could do to keep from breaking down was to simply void my face and voice of every emotion possible.

At least an hour had passed. I'm sure that he had read the document three times by now. Though there wasn't much, he probably had trouble retaining what he had read considering the contents.

After a long silence, his eyes met mine. "Cis can't... this can't be Cis. It says Cis was dead for a year now... I saw her a few weeks ago..."

"Keith, the last time you saw the real Cis was on the date listed in the document. The robot that was trying to destroy everyone was also the white haired girl you met in the park."

The tension in this conversation was so heavy, yet neither of us let any raw emotion surface. Not yet, anyways. For now, it felt like we were both on thin ice standing side by side. The first one to make a move would crack it and drown the both of us.

"The _real_ Cis...?" Great. So now he's focusing on the important parts. Not the fact that she was a robot and not the fact that he ultimately had to end her. He's focusing on the fact that there was a fake Cis.

"Yes, Keith. Kotetsu and Barnaby found out about Cis and they... enlisted someone who could pose as her... Just so that they could cleanly break away from you so that it would heal as a normal heartbreak."

His brow furrowed in confusion. I felt like a mastermind behind some grand scheme to ruin Keith Goodman's life.

"But who..." His gaze slowly turned up to me. It felt like his eyes were unloading bullets as the realization creeped in. "Ivan...?"

There was no way I could lie to him now. Not after we had both gotten this far. But I felt that if I were to open my mouth right now, every emotion I have been containing will violently escape. It would hurt both of us and I wouldn't be able to help him understand why he has to feel so many negative emotions right now.

All I could manage as an answer was a trembling nod with eyes that couldn't seem to open to face the man in front of them.

That was it. I was never going to see Keith smile at me again. "I see."

The voice that left him wasn't normal. It sounded dry and hollow. When I looked at him to see a reaction, I was immediately taken aback.

His face was obviously twisted by the terrible things stirring through his mind. The things that I had done. His eyes were tightly shut and his cheek twitched slightly. What disturbed me was none of this.

What disturbed me was that instead of a frown or clenched teeth, there was an empty, defeated smile. He looked like a husk. As if his happiness had come out of his back and flew away to leave him behind.

I didn't want a smile. I wanted a frown. Sadness. I wanted him to be angry and yell at me. To become red in the face or break down crying. That would have been an indicator for some sort of closure.

Instead, he smiled at me. In a minute, it became an effortless smile. There was no longer a contorted man trying to force himself to smile. He just was. He sighed then inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. It worked for a while."

_What?_

"I'm sorry if I scared you a few weeks back."

_Keith please stop._

"I just got really really carried away I guess. That's me afterall."

He came over to rustle my hair. I flinched thinking he was going to do something. I deserved it.

"You made me feel better too. Not just Cis."

His semblance only broke for a few seconds when he said goodbye to me. My mind went numb. I don't even remember how he said it. Whether it was formal or casual but somehow, I knew it was the last time he ever intended to acknowledge me as a friend.

"Keith. I did it for you. I wanted you to be yourself again!" My voice cracked several times and tears began pricking my eyes as he turned his back to me and began to walk away. "I'm sorry..."

His footsteps could be heard through the hall. They accelerated as he got further away from me. Each of his steps echoed through my head with a painful throb.

My world began to break and without a sun, it grew dark.


End file.
